Dark Fae
The Dark Fae are one of the factions of Fae and are made up of members who can be at best described as free spirited and at worst pure evil. Many of the Dark Fae are amoral and corrupt, operating in activities that others would consider criminal and cruel. While many members of the Light Fae practice restraint and control, many of the Dark revel in their abilities, embracing their power for whatever means they so choose. While they do dispose of their human kills they are known for leaving a higher body count than the Light and are known to often have no qualms with murdering for pleasure as well. Essentially, what sets the Dark Fae apart from the Light is their willingness to use their resources purely for personal gain regardless of the consequences to those around them, especially humans. Like the Light Fae, Dark Fae politics operate on a complex heirarchy comprised mostly of officials, leaders, and elders. However, the Dark Fae are much more strict in the separation of powers than the Light Fae. Councils of Elders Numbers and Purpose : Throughout the world, there are seven councils of Elders, all with unique formal names in the respective dominant language. Each council has a twelve standard Elders, and one High Elder, making the total membership thirteen. None of the dark fae elders have titles, seeing them as useless and trite since their names alone are enough to inspire fear, nor are they allowed to have outside jobs, families, or even lasting romantic or sexual relationships with other people. Personal bonds are seen as a security risk to their purpose. : On the surface, the purpose of the of councils is to work with the light fae councils to maintain the peace between the Light and Dark and keep faedom secret from humanity, but the secret agenda of the dark fae councils is to keep the divide of factions firmly intact. They do not want total peace between the Light and Dark. Though technically all the councils are supposed to have equal power, the European council tends to be the de facto leader. Distribution is as follows ranked from oldes to youngest: Current Councils East Asia *Name: 夜幕 (Gathering Darkness) *High Elder: Unknown *Language: Chinese *Headquarters: Lhasa, China (previously Chang'an or Xi'an, China) *Governance: China, Mongolia, North Korea, Taiwan *Founding: ≈1000 BCE South Asia *Name: शैतानों के शामिल होने से (Joining of Devils) *High Elder: Unknown *Language: Hindi *Headquarters: Varanasi, India *Governance: Indian subcontinent, Indochina, and Southeast Asian Pacific Islands *Founding: ≈800 BCE Far East Asia *Name: 影評議会 (Shadow Council) *High Elder: Unknown *Language: Japanese *Headquarters: Kyoto, Japan *Governance: Japan, South Korea (previously included North Korea) *Founding: ≈550 BCE Europe *Name: Divinum Umbrae de Roma (Divine Shadow of Rome) *High Elder: Unknown *Language: Latin *Headquarters: Rome, Italy *Governance: Europe, (previously included North Africa, Asia Minor, and Greater Palestine) *Founding: ≈500 BCE West Asia *Name: الشياطين ارتفاع (Demons Rising) *High Elder: unknown *Language: Arabic and Farsi *Headquarters: Tehran, Iran (previously Mecca, Saudi Arabia) *Governance: "Middle East", North Africa, and all other Islamic states *Founding: ≈750 CE The Americas *Name: Council of Shadows *High Elder: Katarina Malori Azalov *Language: English *Headquarters: New York City, USA *Governance: North and South America *Founding: ≈1675 CE Africa *Name: Gize Kundi (Dark Group) *High Elder: Unknown *Lanuage: Multiple. Mostly Swahili and English, but also Afrikans, Arabic, and French *Headquarters: Lagos, Nigeria *Governance: Sub-Saharan Africa *Founding: ≈1888 CE Past Councils *'Ancient Mesopotamia '''had a council based in Babylon, but like the Anicent Civilization, it faded into history. *'Ancient Egypt''' had a council which was hunted by the Greeks, temporarily dissolved by the Romans, then finally absorbed by the Arabic council after the invasion of the Islamic Calliphates. *'Ancient Greece '''had a council which was almost destroyed by the Persians, then finally dissolved by the Romans. *'Ancient Persia''' has a council to rival the Greeks until it was absorbed into what would become the West Asian Council *'Ancient Korea' had a council which was given the choice to be destroyed or merge with the Chinese. Some still protested and were killed. *'''Pre-columbian Mesoamerica '''had several councils among its more imperialistic cultures such as the Aztecs, Mayans, and Incans. They were all destroyed by European invaders. Leaders Leaders include political officials who rule over a local area, like a governor. Unlike the Light Fae, the leaders are separate from the councils. They have power and sway with council members, but they themselves are not able to be members. And unlike council members, they are allowed to have families and relationships. Most dark fae leaders are like mob bosses, where they hold monopolies often over the industrial and criminal elements of their domain and almost all dark fae businesses must pay a quota. Dark fae leaders have titles named after fallen warriors. Miscellaneous Officials There are other political officials that are neither elders nor leaders. Their duties are often like those of cabinet members of human presidents. The Melinoë is the title of a person who essentially is the Chief Secretary to the High Elder. As such, there are thirteen throughout the world. The origin of this title is believed to come from the legend that the first Dark Fae Elder for the Greeks was the goddess Hecate and her assistant was the nymph Mellinoë. Heads of noble families are also considered to be honorary political officials because of their clout and power. Known Dark Fae Officials *Katarina Malori Azalov (American High Elder) *Ciaran dé Danann (The Mellinoë)